<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amazing by CandiedChris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296720">Amazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris'>CandiedChris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>College saw the end of Jughead and Betty, but perhaps that led the rekindling of Jughead and Lily…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jughead Jones/Original Character(s), Jughead Jones/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/gifts">foxsea007</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as a Christmas gift to Foxsea007 last year! Just cross posting from tumblr!</p><p>Warnings: shameless smut, thigh riding, public orgasm, mild hair pulling, v mild choking (I mean super duper mild), mirror sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late and the party was booming. The loud bass of the music vibrated in Jughead’s chest as he sat alone on one of the many couches in Thornhill. Archie had dragged him to this stupid party and had quickly abandoned him to go play ass grab with Veronica. Big surprise. <b><br/>
</b></p><p>Betty was dancing with some unknown college boy and his heart ached at the sight of her. They had both agreed that seeing other people while in college would be the best thing and now that it was winter break and all the old Riverdale students had come back home to celebrate the holidays, he had to watch how quickly and easily she had moved on. </p><p>He himself had moved on, or so he thought until he saw her grinding against whoever this was on the dancefloor. Perhaps it was just longing to not be alone that plagued him. While away at the local community college he hardly thought of her. He mostly poured into his school work and was obsessed with the new book he was writing about growing up on the Southside. He didn’t have time to mourn his highschool sweetheart. </p><p>A familiar face crossed into view, hand on her bare hip. He spied the serpent tattoo that was showing between her fingers. “Jughead Jones, I know you didn’t just come here to mope.” She said with a laugh. </p><p>“You dyed your hair..” Jug mumbled as he spotted her once blonde locks were now a deep brunette. She was still as beautiful as he remembered and his mind drifted back to the night he took her virginity during one of his and Betty’s many breakups. She had felt so right then and he wondered why he had let her go back to Sweet Pea. Perhaps that was just how things were meant to be. </p><p>Lily laughed lightly at his observation before shoving once of the cups in his face. “Drink! It’ll make you feel better.” She said happily, having missed her good friend (and long time crush).</p><p>Jughead grabbed the cup and drank it all in one continuous swallow. Lily watched him with an eyebrow quirked. If he was that thirsty why didn’t he just get a drink himself? He patted his lap, tongue running over his lips to collect the last of the weak horse piss he just forced down his throat. “Sit with me.” He said, not in an ordering tone but rather one that was airy and reminiscent. </p><p>She smirked at him and sat down on his lap playfully, straddling the leg that he had just patted with his hand. She knew that wasn’t his intention when he made the gesture but it was amusing to watch his shock face slip into a devious look. </p><p>He put the cup down on the end table and grabbed her hips. “It’s been awhile.” He said back as she settled down onto his jeans. He wished he could feel her underwear against his bare skin. What he didn’t know was that she hadn’t been wearing any.</p><p>His eyes dared to look down to see her skirt riding up so that he could see the tops of her thigh highs. There were little black bows on the end of her garter straps, causing him to swallow hard. Jughead had always had a terrible weakness for them. He especially loved to have sex with a girl wearing nothing but thigh highs. Bonus points if she wore garters to keep them up. His dick twitched in his pants almost painfully aware of just how attracted to her he still was. </p><p>“How have you been?” He asked, silently wondering if she was seeing anyone. He knew her and Sweet Pea were no longer an item. He had stayed to go to trade school here in Riverdale while she went to the same college he did just south of Riverdale. He saw on her campus every once in a while. He had never worked up the courage to approach her. </p><p>Lily smiled as she took a sip of beer from her cup. “Pretty good. Just trying to get through school, you know?” He nodded back to show that he did, in fact, know. All to well, actually. It wasn’t particularly hard just a large workload. He had probably fulfilled his lifetime quota of all-nighters already and he was still a freshman. </p><p>His thumbs rubbed her hip bones absentmindedly and he was pretty happy that she chose to wear her signature crop top with an open red flannel shirt. Better yet, for the first time since he arrived back in Riverdale he wasn’t thinking of Betty. He could hardly remember her name as he stared into Lily’s bright emerald eyes. </p><p>“How is your book coming along?” She asked curiously, her head tilting to the side slightly as she ignored the spark his touched caused her in the pit of her stomach. </p><p>Jug grinned, “Pretty good! I was hoping I could interview some other people that grew up on the Southside. Would you be interested?” </p><p>Lily smiled and nodded before shrugging, “sure, why not? Sounds like fun.” </p><p>A silence fell between them as they both stared at one another’s lips in longing. God how she had missed him and him her. It had been way too long since they had been together like this and while he had been so wrapped up with Betty during highschool he briefly wondered if maybe he should have been wrapped up in Lily instead… </p><p>Jughead was the first to lean in. His lips met hers gently. He braced himself for her to pull away or leave his lap suddenly in anger, but she didn’t. Instead her lips moved against his, opening slightly so that his tongue could find its way into the familiar territory of her mouth. </p><p>The music continued to hammer in their chests, their hearts moving in a fast paced rhythm to it as Lily hastily set her drink down on the table. One hand went to the back of his neck to tease the ends of his dark hair while the other planted itself on his shoulder. </p><p>Soft moans reverberated between the two, intensifying the needy kiss that they both had been thirsting for for far too long. His hands were still firmly gripping her hips and a coy idea sparked inside his libidinous mind as his thigh hit her uncovered core. </p><p>Suddenly Jughead broke the kiss on her lips to trail biting nips along her jaw to her neck. He found her weak spot and began to suck on it harshly as he began to forcibly move her hips so that she was grinding against his leg. Again he waited for a sign of protest, but instead low mewls began to tumble from her bee stung lips. </p><p>“Juggie,” She whimpered into his ear as she started to move her hips on her own accord so that she could feel the delicious friction against her clit. Sparks of pleasure ran through her stomach from between her legs, her skirt riding up even more to accommodate the new range of motion. </p><p>Jughead smirked against her skin as he bit her neck roughly. One of his hands left her hips since she was moving them herself now and palmed her breast through her clothes. The added sensation caused Lily to inhale sharply before moaning once more. </p><p>She increased her pace desperately as a coil of desire wound its way in the pit of her abdomen. Her hips jerked down roughly and rhythmically until she covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the cry she let out upon release. </p><p>Jug let go of her neck, kissing the back of the hand that covered her mouth as his hands moved to lightly hold her waist. Lily’s pupils were blown wide as she greedily took in air. She searched his blue orbs for what felt like an eternity before smirking at him, “ready for round two?” She asked in a joking tone as he gave her a curious look. </p><p>Lily got off of him and grabbed his hand. He stood up off of the couch and followed her as she pulled him up stairs to the second level and to an unoccupied half bathroom. As soon as the door shut she was pulling him down for a rough kiss before hopping up on the sink counter. </p><p>He found his place between her legs, pulling her closer to him by her thighs., His thumbs absentmindedly played with the ribbons that connected her socks to her garters. “You know what these do to me.” He said between wet kisses. </p><p>She laughed, knowing fully well what they did to him. It was part of the reason why she wore them tonight. She had hoped she would see him here and maybe reconnect with him. After all, he seemed to ignore her any time they crossed paths at school. She needed him, even if it was just one last time. </p><p>“I have a surprise for you, Jughead Jones.” Lily said in a voice filled with nothing but sinful seduction. He leaned away from her slightly, giving her the same inquisitive look that he had just downstairs. </p><p>Lily pulled her skirt up to show that she was bare underneath, her secret finally revealed. “Fuck,” Was all he could breathe out at the delicious sight below him. His thumb moved between her legs to press against her clit, swollen from stimulation. Her head tilted back slightly as she moaned, louder now that they were in semi-private. </p><p>Jughead was already rock hard in his jeans. He used his free hand to grab a condom from his back pocket and set it on the counter as Lily fiddled with the button to his pants. She unfastened it before pulling down his zipper. </p><p>Soon enough she had freed his cock and her fingers were smearing his pre-cum across his engorged head. He bit his lip to keep quiet before pulling her off of the counter. Lily let out a squeak of surprise as he turned her around, “I want you to watch yourself,” He said, his large hand briefly wrapping around her throat to force her to keep her head forward, “watch your pretty face as I fuck you.” He whispered hoarsely into her ear before nibbling at the lobe. </p><p>Lily inhaled, holding her breath with anticipation as she watched him put the condom on in the mirror. His hand had left her neck and she was silently hoping he’d put it back there. </p><p>Jughead teased her slit of her labia with his tip. He looked up to make sure she was still watching their reflection and was pleased to see that she was transfixed on it. When he found the entrance to her core he pressed into it, easily sliding in due to how wet she was. </p><p>A soft moan escaped Lily as he filled her completely, stretching her thoroughly with his dick. Jughead let out his own grunt of approval at how tight she was around him, her walls warm and smooth. </p><p>One of his hands trailed up her back to grab her hair to hold her head in place so she couldn’t look away. He tugged it lightly as he pulled out almost completely before slamming into her again. Lily moaned again, this time much louder as he hit the sensitive spot inside of her. </p><p>He watched her reflection as she bit down on her lower lip, waiting impatiently for him to move again. Her eyes connected with his with a pleading look. He simply stared back until she let out a groan of frustration, “Jughead, please, fuck me already!” </p><p>He chuckled darkly before moving his hips in a fluid motion, pumping in and out of her at a reasonable pace. Not super fast but not slow either, simply perfect for the moment. Lily had a hard time looking at herself as she came undone, but also couldn’t look away mostly due to the firm grip he had on her hair. </p><p>Her sounds of pleasure began to bounce off the walls as they became louder and louder. Jughead groaned multiple times as he sped up his pace. His other hand snaked around her front and began to prod at her clit again. </p><p>Lily’s vision was becoming hazy as she struggled to keep eye contact with herself. She couldn’t close her mouth now, too much sound was coming out to do that. Her heavy pants were starting to fog the mirror as she was leaning over the counter more, unable to completely hold herself up on her own with how badly her legs were quaking. </p><p>Jughead could feel her growing weaker, no doubt on the edge of her peak. He rolled her clit between his finger and thumb and Lily practically screamed at the sensation. Without much forewarning, her walls were suddenly contracting hard against him as she came. And for the first time she watched herself as she did so. Or at least, as much as she could before her eyes rolled back and closed. </p><p>Jughead cursed at how much tighter she suddenly was. He pumped into her still, letting her ride out her high before finally hitting his own release. His cock twitched inside of her as he spilled a large load of semen into the condom. </p><p>He rested his head on her back between her shoulder blades as they caught their breaths. Their chests moved in sync after a few minutes of heavy panting. Jughead lifted up slightly and kissed the side of her neck before straightening up and pulling out. </p><p>Lily remained resting against the sink in a state of pure bliss. Her own liquids were trailing slowly down her thigh until she felt something soft clean it up. She lazily opened her eyes to see Jughead cleaning her up lovingly before cleaning off his own member. He even fixed her skirt so she was covered again. </p><p>She licked her lips as she managed to sit up and turn around. “Want to go back to my place?”</p><p>His dark eyes clouded with lust once more, a storm brewing behind his bright blues. “And leave this amazing party?” He asked jokingly. </p><p>A smirk formed on her lips, “oh Juggie, you haven’t seen amazing yet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave a kudos, comment, subscribe/bookmark, or <a href="http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea">leave a tip</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>